Rise of the Uzushiogakure
by Ray Barracuda
Summary: Dibuang dari Konohagakure karena melukai 'The Last Uchiha' mereka yang berharga, Uzumaki Naruto bertekad membangun kembali desa tempat kelahiran sang kā-chan yang berada di Uzu no Kuni. Dengan bantuan Tsunade, Jiraiya, dan beberapa orang lainnya akankah Naruto berhasil? NaruSakuHina!


**Title:** Rise of the Uzushiogakure

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Sakura x Hinata

 **Summary:** Dibuang dari Konohagakure karena melukai _'The Last Uchiha'_ mereka yang berharga, Uzumaki Naruto bertekad membangun kembali desa tempat kelahiran sang kā-chan yang berada di _Uzu no Kuni_. Dengan bantuan Tsunade, Jiraiya, dan beberapa orang lainnya akankah Naruto berhasil? NaruSakuHina

 **Disclaimed:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe), Powerful!Naruto and Etc.

•

•

•

 **Chapter 1: Banished!**

Diasingkan, dibuang, dia tidak diperlukan lagi. Itulah dia.

Dan siapa itu dia? Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sampah masyarakat Konohagakure yang sebenarnya adalah pahlawan desa tersebut karena menjadi wadah bagi _bijū_ terkuat _Kyūbi no Yōko_.

Setelah misi membawa pulang Uchiha terakhir berhasil, dia mendapat hadiah dari Dewan Konohagakure yang ternyata adalah ia diasingkan dari desa yang dimana ia berjanji untuk selalu melindungi desa.

Menutup matanya Naruto mengingat kembali dimana ia berada di tengah-tengah pengadilan Dewan Konohagakure.

 _ **Flashback**_

Uzumaki Naruto, remaja 13 tahun berambut pirang, bermata biru sekaligus _jinchūriki Kyūbi_ dapat melihat Senju Tsunade, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chōza, Inuzuka Tsume, Hyūga Hiashi dan sekitar 10 orang lainnya yang tidak ia kenal.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto, apa kamu tahu kenapa kamu dipanggil kesini?" tanya pria tua yang wajah dan tangannya dibalut kain, pria tersebut bernama Shimura Danzō.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku dipanggil kesini."

Sungguh remaja pirang tidak tahu kenapa ia dipanggil kesini, menatap Tsunade ia mencoba mencari penjelasan kenapa dirinya di panggil kesini, tapi sayang yang ia terima adalah tatapan sedih dari seseorang yang dipanggil Tsunade-bāchan oleh dirinya.

"Kamu dipanggil kesini karena karena kami sudah memutuskan untuk membuangmu dari Konohagakure karena telah melukai Uchiha-sama dalam misi beberapa hari yang lalu." kata wanita tua yang bernama Utatane Koharu.

Seperti sebuah bom yang jatuh ketanah, remaja bermarga Uzumaki sekaligus _jinchūriki Kyūbi_ tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

"Dibuang... A-aku dibuang..." suaranya bergetar, ia menatap mereka semua yang berada di dalam ruang dewan, "Yang benar saja! Kenapa aku dibuang! Aku menjalankan misi sesuai dengan perintah Hokage untuk membawa Sasuke pulang ke desa?!" teriak Naruto yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Diam! Itu hukuman yang pantas untukmu karena telah melukai Uchiha-sama?!" teriak pria bertubuh besar bernama Hokado.

"Ya, itu hukuman yang pantas untukmu bocah Kyūbi! Karena kamu kini Uchiha-sama berada dirumah sakit?!" wanita gendut bernama Akumi berteriak dengan penuh kebencian.

Naruto terdiam, pandangannya beralih kearah Tsunade yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri, "Bāchan... katakan sesuatu, apakah aku benar-benar dibuang karena menjalankan misi. Katakan sesuatu Bāchan!" kata Naruto berteriak diakhir ucapannya.

Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih, ia bisa melihat remaja yang dianggap cucunya sendiri berlinang air mata diwajahnya, ia juga bisa melihat betapa hancurnya hati remaja bermarga Uzumaki tersebut ketika dia tahu bahwa ia dipanggil kesini adalah untuk membuangnya dari Konohagakure.

"Maaf Naruto... aku sudah berusaha agar membuatmu tetap berada disini, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa berbuat lebih banyak..." suara Tsunade bergetar menahan air matanya agar tidak turun membasahi pipinya, "Maafkan aku Naruto..."

Sungguh ia tidak percaya apa yang didengar oleh orang yang dianggap sebagai neneknya berkata seperti itu terlebih lagi bahwa Tsunade adalah Hokage yang merupakan pemimpin desa.

Ia juga bisa melihat Shikaku, Inoichi, Chōza, Tsume, Hiashi dan 1 orang yang Naruto asumsikan adalah dari keluarga Aburame menatap dirinya dalam diam.

Menutup matanya sejenak ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia tidak dibutuhkan oleh Konohagakure, orang yang dianggap berharga baginya tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuknya. Ia berpikir apakah itu adalah sebuah kedok semata saat dimana ia membawa pulang Senju terakhir dan menjadikanya Hokage. Apakah perkataannya agar menjadi Hokage yang hebat dimasa depan hanyalah omong kosong belaka? Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, yang ia tahu sekarang adalah menerima keputusan yang sudah di buat, ia tidak bisa melawan karena statusnya adalah seorang Genin, sebuah tingkatan shinobi paling rendah.

"Aku mengerti..." Tsunade tercekik mendengar nada dingin dari remaja pirang berusia 13 tahun, ia bisa melihat Naruto membuka ikat kepala berlambangkan Konohagakure dan membuangnya tepat di depannya, "Terima kasih Hokage-sama atas sedikit bantuanmu untuk mempertahankan aku berada disini."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto berjalan kearah pintu keluar lalu membalikan badannya sejenak dan menatap Tsunade dengan dingin.

"Kini aku tahu bahwa semua ucapanmu adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka bahwa aku akan menjadi Hokage yang hebat dimasa depan, _Hokage-sama_."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Tsunade tercekik, air mata yang ia tahan akhirnya turun membasahi kedua pipinya, yang ia tahu kini adalah satu yaitu meneriaki nama Naruto dengan hati yang hancur karena melihat mimpi remaja yang dianggap cucunya hancur dan itu semua karena ia tidak bisa berusaha lebih keras agar Naruto bisa bertahan di Konohagakure.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Ia menghela nafas mengingat kembali hal tersebut, ia di beri waktu selama tiga hari untuk keluar dari Konohagakure. Kini ia tahu bahwa kehidupan dunia shinobi begitu kejam, hanya karena melukai sang Uchiha terakhir ia dibuang, terlebih lagi ia melakukan itu karena misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage untuk membawa kembali Sasuke yang pergi ke Orochimaru untuk mencari kekuatan yang dijanjikan Orochimaru.

Berbaring dikasur kecil apartemen yang diberikan oleh Sandaime Hokage, Naruto menatap langit-langit apartemennya, "Jiji, maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi Hokage seperti yang jiji harapkan." suaranya terdengar seperti sebuah penyesalan, "Tapi aku akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat sepertimu Jiji dan Yondaime Hokage, bahkan aku akan akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat di seluruh negara elemental. Itu adalah janji seumur hidupku."

Terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu, Naruto bangun dari kasur lalu menuju pintu dan membukanya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat siapa yang berada di depannya.

"Mau apa anda kesini _Hokage-sama_?"

 **xxxx**

Gadis berambut merah muda bersenandung riang, digenggamannya terdapat sebuah kotak makan siang yang akan diberikan kepada rekan teamnya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Gadis tersebut tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto rekan teamnya yang satu lagi menepati janji untuk membawa kembali sang Uchiha terakhir, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto karena membawa Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan terluka, ia bisa melihat bekas luka didada kiri Naruto yang gadis merah muda asumsikan remaja pirang tersebut terkena jurus _Chidori_ dari Sasuke.

Sebenarnya ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke sangat ingin membunuh Naruto, ia asumsikan bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan itu, ia menekankan diri bahwa Sasuke melakukan itu karena pengaruh dari _Cursed Seal_ yang diberikan Orochimaru.

Kini ia senang, Sasuke telah kembali. Sasuke akan mengobati dirinya yang sempat terpukul akibat meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya saat terjadi Invasi Suna-Oto beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sakura sempat depresi mendapat kabar bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat invasi tersebut, tapi berkat Naruto ia mampu tersenyum kembali. Apalagi sekarang di tambah Sasuke yang pasti senang karena ia membawakan makan siang untuk sang Uchiha terakhir.

"Sasuke-kun pasti senang aku mengunjunginya." Ia mendengar bahwa sang Uchiha terakhir sudah sadar, dan kini ia ingin menemuinya.

 _"Tentu saja ia akan senang kalau kita mengunjunginya dan membawakan makan siang! Satu langkah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun!"_ inner gadis merah muda berteriak dengan senang.

Gadis merah muda sampai didepan resepsionis Konoha Hospital, "Permisi, dimana kamar Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Sang resepsionis menatap Sakura dengan tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa gadis depannya adalah rekan team dari Uchiha terakhir.

"Kamar 301 Haruno-san."

"Terima kasih." Ia membungkukan badan sedikit lalu bergegas menuju kamar 301 dimana Sasuke di rawat.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 5 menit akhirnya gadis merah muda sampai tepat di depan pintu kamar 301, tidak mau menunggu lama Sakura mengetuk pintu, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Sakura memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

"Sasuke-kun, aku masuk ya."

Seorang remaja berambut raven menatap jendela, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal, tangan kanannya terkepal erat. Ia teringat kejadian di _Valley of the End_ , ia ingat Naruto mengalahkannya dengan jurus _Rasengan_.

Dengan tersenyum Sakura menghampiri remaja raven lalu duduk dipinggir kasur, digenggamannya terdapat kotak makan siang untuk sang pujaan hati, "Sasuke-kun, aku bawakan makan siang." wajahnya merona saat ingat bahwa ia hanya berdua dengan Sasuke.

 _"Kyaa! Berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun! Shannaro!"_ inner sang gadis merah muda berteriak senang dengan momen yang sedang berlangsung.

Menengokan kepala kearah Sakura, Sasuke menatap dengan dingin, "Mau apa kamu kesini?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku bawakan makan siang untukmu Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura, gadis berusia 13 tahun membuka kotak makan siangnya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis kotak makan tersebut dengan kasar, Sakura sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Dengar Sakura! Kamu itu sangat menyebalkan." Sakura makin terkejut dengan ucapan sang pujaan hati, "Apa kamu tidak ada kerjaan lain selain mengejar-ngejarku. Asal kamu tahu diantara kita bertiga kamu yang paling lemah."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, suara Sakura tercekik hingga ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kamu pikir aku suka padamu gadis lemah, Kalau pun aku ingin membangkitkan clanku, aku tidak akan memilih gadis lemah dan berdahi lebar seperti dirimu." kata-kata Sasuke sungguh menusuk hati Sakura yang paling dalam, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang Naruto lihat darimu, sampai-sampai ia rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menolongmu dari shinobi Sunagakure itu. Sungguh menyedihkan Naruto itu mencintai gadis yang menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mengejar-ngejarku."

Air mata turun di kedua pipi gadis berparas cantik bermarga Haruno, ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar, Sasuke menyebutnya gadis lemah dan berdahi lebar, terbalik dengan yang pernah ia dengar saat Sasuke memuji dahi lebarnya, apalagi ia tahu bahwa rekan teamnya Uzumaki Naruto mencintainya.

Ia menyangka bahwa Sasuke yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari genggaman shinobi Sunagakure, tapi ia salah. Naruto yang telah menyelamatkannya hingga terbaring dirumah sakit selama dua hari, dan itu karena Naruto rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk dirinya.

Ada sedikit rasa senang dihati gadis merah muda saat tahu bahwa Naruto mencintainya.

 _'Aku tahu kalau aku lemah, tapi kata-kata Sasuke-kun sangat menyakitkan hati.'_ hatinya sungguh sakit sekali, orang yang dipujanya dan disukainya berkata seperti itu.

 _"Jangan sebut nama bajingan itu dengan sebutan Sasuke-kun lagi! Ia memang pantas di sebut bajingan!"_ __inner gadis merah muda berteriak keras sehingga menyadarkan Sakura dari ratapan sedihnya.

 _'Benar, bajingan Uchiha ini tidak sebanding dengan Naruto-kun.'_ kedua pipi Sakura merona saat menambahkan suffix _'kun'_ pada Naruto.

Menghapus air matanya Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura memukul pipi wajah Sasuke dengan kencang.

"Bajingan! Itu untukmu karena menghancurkan hatiku." Sasuke terkejut dengan Sakura yang berani memukulnya, belum sempat Sasuke berkata Sakura memukul lagi pipi Sasuke lebih keras, "Dan ini untukmu karena menyakiti Naruto-kun!"

Setelah memukul sang Uchiha terakhir Sakura berlari keluar kamar dengan berlinang air mata kembali karena mengingat kata-kata sang remaja raven.

Lain Sakura, lain pula Sasuke, kini ia memegang pipinya yang baru saja di pukul oleh Sakura, emosi memenuhi dirinya kemudian berteriak, "Perempuan jalang! Bangsat! Akan aku bunuh kalian berdua!"

Di luar jendela Kakashi yang mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sakura menutup matanya sejenak lalu tersenyum karena nampaknya Sakura mulai berubah, ia yakin Sakura akan menjadi kunoichi yang sangat hebat, bahkan akan lebih hebat dari Senju Tsunade.

Mengertakan gigi, Kakashi ingat saat ia melatih Sasuke jurus _Chidori_ , ia bilang pada Sasuke bahwa _Chidori_ hanya akan di gunakan untuk melindungi teman-temannya, bukan melukai rekan teamnya.

 _'Sensei aku gagal. Obito, Rin maafkan aku karena telah gagal.'_ berkata seperti itu Kakashi pergi menggunakan _Shunshin no Jutsu_ menemui Sakura untuk menghiburnya.

Saat Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit ia bertemu Kakashi yang sepertinya sedang menunggunya, ia mendekati Kakashi dan menceritakan semuanya, ia juga ingin Kakashi melatih dirinya agar tidak tertinggal jauh oleh Naruto maupun Sasuke. Kakashi menyetujuinya, dalam benak Kakashi, ia sudah punya rencana akan meminta bantuan Kurenai untuk melatih Sakura, karena kemampuan charka control Sakura sangat sempurna sehingga akan sangat mudah untuk menggunakan Genjutsu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebelum itu kita ketempat Naruto dulu, kalau tidak salah tadi pagi Naruto sudah keluar dari rumah sakit." Kakashi memberikan senyuman seperti biasanya.

Sakura mengangguk menyetujui saran Kakashi, ia juga ingin bertemu dengan Naruto dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena menyelamatkan dirinya dari cengkraman shinobi Sunagakure beberapa bulan yang lalu.

 **xxxx**

Dikediaman Hokage, Senju Tsunade selaku Godaime Hokage tidak bisa membendung lagi air mata yang turun dikedua pipinya, ia ingat betul bagaimana Naruto memandangnya, pandangannya begitu dingin dan menyimpan begitu banyak emosi.

 _"Kini aku tahu bahwa semua ucapanmu adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka bahwa aku akan menjadi Hokage yang hebat dimasa depan, Hokage-sama."_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di benaknya, sungguh ia sudah berusaha keras agar Naruto tetap bisa tinggal di Konohagakure.

Tapi benarkah ia sudah berusaha keras? Sungguh ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, yang ia tahu sekarang adalah menangis meratapi kebodohannya karena mau diintimidasi oleh para _Civilian Council_ dan _Honorable Council_.

Jiraiya dan Shizune yang dari tadi diam saja menghela nafas mereka, mereka berdua tidak menyangka bahwa Tsunade bertindak begitu bodoh.

"Hime, aku pergi dari sini. Harusnya aku sudah melakukan ini dari dulu," Tsunade yang masih menangis menatap Jiraiya dengan bingung, begitu juga Shizune, "Harusnya aku membawa pergi Naruto dari sini sedari dulu, dan harusnya aku tidak mengabaikan Naruto, harusnya aku mengikuti kata hatiku agar membawa Naruto dari sini. Tapi aku percayakan semua itu pada sensei, dan sensei gagal menjaga Naruto."

Perkataan Jiraiya penuh dengan penyesalan, ia telah gagal kepada muridnya Namikaze Minato agar menjaga Naruto dengan baik. Apalagi Minato menjadikan ia sebagai ayah baptis dari remaja pirang yang rambutnya sama seperti Minato.

"Aku _godfather_ yang gagal, tapi aku tidak ingin mengulang kegagalanku untuk kedua kalinya." Jiraiya menatap Tsunade dan Shizune secara bergantian, "Aku tidak peduli kalau aku dicap sebagai Missing-nin, yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah Uzumaki Naruto, putra baptisku."

Jiraiya pergi dari kediaman Hokage, dalam benaknya hanya memikirkan Naruto, ia juga bertekad memberitahu Naruto siapa kedua orang tuanya, ia tidak mau kalau sampai Naruto tidak tahu kalau ia adalah ayah baptisnya, apalagi ia tidak mau kalau Naruto berpikir bahwa ia tidak sayang dan tidak peduli pada remaja pirang tersebut.

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening dikediaman Hokage, Tsunade nampak kaget dengan keputusan rekan teamnya dulu, ia menghela nafas panjang dan memandang Shizune. Kini ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Shizune, kita juga akan pergi dari Konoha."

Perkataan Tsunade seakan-akan seperti sebuah sambaran petir ditelinga Shizune.

"A-apakah Tsunade-sama yakin dengan keputusan ini?"

"Tentu aku yakin dengan keputusan ini, aku tidak mau melihat orang yang berharga bagiku meninggalkanku lagi. Sudah cukup Dan, Nawaki dan Kushina yang pergi dariku. Aku tidak mau Naruto pergi dariku, apalagi aku adalah ibu baptis dari Naruto."

Tsunade berjalan melewati Shizune yang tepat berada disamping pintu keluar, ia tidak akan memaksa Shizune untuk ikut dirinya, karena bagaimana pun pergi dari desa dan melalaikan tugasnya sebagai Hokage akan dicap sebagai Missing-nin.

Tsunade sudah siap semua itu, asalkan ia bisa bersama putra baptisnya sekaligus sudah dianggap cucu sendiri, ia sudah senang.

Shizune mengangguk dan bertekad untuk mengikuti senseinya kemana pun sang sensei pergi, akhirnya ia keluar dari kediaman Hokage untuk menyusul Tsunade yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu untuk menyusul Jiraiya.

Terlebih lagi Shizune menganggap remaja pirang bermarga Uzumaki sebagai seorang adik laki-laki yang tidak pernah dimilikinya.

Sudah tugas seorang kakak bukan untuk menjaga adiknya? Sudah cukup ia kehilangan sosok sang paman, kini ia tidak mau kehilangan sosok sang adik. Ia sudah siap dicap sebagai Missing-nin.

Dijalan mereka bertiga bertemu Kakashi, Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka bertiga nampaknya ingin pergi menuju apartemen Naruto.

Kakashi, Sakura dan Hinata melihat Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Shizune dengan tatapan bingung, apalagi Tsunade yang tampaknya habis menangis entah karena apa?

"Kakashi dan kalian berdua ingin pergi ketempat Naruto?" tanya sang Gama Sennin.

"Ya, kami berdua ingin ketempat Naruto, ada sesuatu yang kami berdua ingin bicarakan." jawab Kakashi, "Untuk Hinata-san sendiri ia ingin memastikan keadaan Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit."

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi gadis keturunan clan Hyūga, "A-aku ingin memastikan kalau Naruto-kun baik-baik saja."

Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Shizune tersenyum kearah Hinata, ia tidak menyangka Heiress clan Hyūga sepertinya menaruh hati pada remaja berambut pirang dan bermata biru bermarga Uzumaki.

"Baiklah kita kesana bersama-sama, aku juga ada keperluan dengan Naruto."

Mendengar perkataan sang Gama Sennin, Kakashi merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini. Terlebih Tsunade dan Shizune bersama sang Gama Sennin.

"Memang ada apa Jiraiya-sama?"

Tampaknya insting seorang Copy Ninja Kakashi tidak bisa dianggap remeh, Jiraiya menatap Tsunade dan Shizune bergantian. Kedua wanita tersebut mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya dijalan."

Mereka semua berjalan menuju apartemen Naruto, dijalan Jiraiya menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Kakashi, Sakura, dan Hinata begitu kaget.

Kakashi tidak menyangka bahwa misi beberapa hari yang lalu berujung pengasingan Naruto.

Sakura sangat kaget, baru saja dirinya dari rumah sakit untuk menengok dan membuatkan makan siang sang bajingan Uchiha dan berakhir dengan sakit hati, kini ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa misi yang dijalankan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu berakhir dengan tidak adil.

Hinata mulai mengeluarkan air matanya mendengar perkataan dari sang Gama Sennin, "I-ini tidak adil (Hic), kenapa Naruto-kun yang mendapat hukuman seperti ini (Hic)." sungguh hatinya sangat sakit ketika seorang yang ia puja dan dijadikan panutan mendapatkan perlakuan tidak adil, sebelum Gama Sennin berkata lagi, Hinata memotong perkataan Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, aku akan ikut Naruto keluar dari Konoha, aku tidak peduli jika kalian menjadikan aku sebagai Missing-nin, aku hanya ingin selalu bersama Naruto-kun." masih dalam menangis, kedua pipi cantik gadis keturunan clan Hyūga mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, dan Shizune bisa melihat tekad yang kuat dimata sang gadis bermarga Hyūga tersebut.

"Bagus kalau begitu, kami bertiga juga sudah siap menjadi Missing-nin, jangan takut Hinata-san, kami akan melatihmu agar bisa melindungi Naruto saat dalam pelarian nanti."

Kalimat dari sang Hokage membuat Kakashi, Sakura, dan Hinata bagaikan disambar petir disiang bolong, mereka tidak menyangka sang Hokage mereka berkata seperti itu.

Kakashi menutup matanya sejenak lalu memandang Jiraiya, "Aku ikut." katanya, _'Ini saatnya membalas semua kebaikanmu sensei, aku akan melindungi putramu dengan sekuat tenaga, aku juga akan melatihnya menjadi shinobi yang hebat.'_

"A-aku juga ikut," mereka semua memandang Sakura, "Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa, yang aku punya sekarang adalah Naruto-kun, rekan teamku." katanya dengan merona.

Orang dewasa menatap Sakura tidak percaya dengan perkataan gadis merah muda, apalagi mereka bisa melihat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi gadis cantik bermarga Haruno.

 _'Hehe, si gaki itu sungguh beruntung bisa menarik dua hati gadis cantik. Ini akan menjadi maha karya terhebat.'_ batin Jiraiya dengan senyuman mesumnya, _'Bagaimana kalau aku beri judul Icha Icha Threesome buku yang akan aku tulis selanjutnya.'_

 _'Hehe, Jiraiya-sama pasti sedang memikirkan ide baru untuk buku selanjutnya, dan aku asumsikan bahwa buku selanjutnya melibatkan Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata. Anda memang jenius Jiraiya-sama!'_ Kakashi sungguh tidak sabar untuk membaca buku baru karya Gama Sennin yang entah kapan akan terbit.

 _'Aku pastikan bahwa Sakura dan Hinata akan jadi kunoichi yang hebat, bagaimana pun aku tidak mau kalau cucuku mempunyai calon istri yang lemah'_ Tsunade memandang Sakura dan Hinata, "Kalian berdua akan jadi muridku langsung."

Sakura dan Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan sang Hokage mereka, mereka berdua tidak menyangka bahwa sang Hokage yang berumur 50 tahun lebih tapi kelihatan seperti umur 30 tahunan mengangkat mereka menjadi murid.

"Terima kasih Tsunade-sensei." kata Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

Shizune tersenyum melihat reaksi kedua kunoichi yang ada di depannya, "Tenang saja aku juga akan membantu kalian."

Sakura dan Hinata menatap secara bergantian lalu pandangan mereka menuju Shizune, "Ya mohon bantuannya Shizune-senpai!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Sementara kalian yang akan melatih para kunoichi muda ini, aku dan Kakashi yang akan melatih Naruto." Kakashi mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Jiraiya. Begitu pula dengan empat orang kunoichi yang berada di dekatnya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita ketempat Naruto sekarang." kata Kakashi.

Mereka semua akhirnya meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka bertemu dan menuju apartemen Naruto.

 **xxxx**

"Mau apa anda kesini _Hokage-sama_?"

Remaja pirang terkejut. Bukan hanya Tsunade yang berada didepannya, tapi ada pula Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi, Sakura dan Hinata.

"Dan kalian, mau apa kalian kesini?"

Nada suara Naruto terdengar tidak mengenakan ditelinga mereka, nadanya begitu dingin dan menusuk hati.

"N-Naruto..." reflek Tsunade yang berada didepan Naruto langsung memeluk remaja tersebut dengan erat, "Maafkan aku. Aku akan ikut denganmu, Konoha tanpamu sungguh tidak menyenangkan." Naruto membulatkan matanya, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Ingin rasanya Naruto melepaskan pelukan yang diberikan Tsunade, tapi entah kenapa pelukan sang Senju berambut pirang begitu hangat dan menenangkan hati, dan Naruto sangat suka itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan gelar Hokage, yang sekarang yang aku pedulikan hanya kamu Naruto."

Pernyataan ini membuat Naruto meneteskan air matanya yang sejak tadi ia tahan, dengan reflek ia membalas pelukan wanita yang sudah dianggap neneknya sendiri.

"Bāchan... maafkan aku yang sudah bicara kasar pada bāchan..." Tsunade makin erat memeluk Naruto, tidak lama kemudian melepas pelukannya lalu mencium dahi putra baptisnya.

Ia sangat senang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, ingin rasanya ia menolak semua ini karena takut bahwa ini adalah kebohongan belaka, tapi hati kecilnya berkata lain, ia sangat membutuhkan ini.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu Naruto."

Naruto mengusap air matanya dan memandang Jiraiya kemudian mengangguk.

Setelah mereka semua masuk, Jiraiya membuat sebuah _hand seals_ dengan cepat lalu menghentakannya ke lantai

 _ **"Fūinjutsu: Chinmokushīru!"**_

Kini ruangan Naruto menjadi kedap suara, suara yang dikeluarkan dari dalam ruangan tersebut tidak bisa terdengar dari luar.

"Sebelum itu, kami turut berduka karena kamu dibuang dari desa ini," Naruto menundukan kepala, Tsunade mencoba menenangkan Naruto dengan memberikan elusan pada punggung remaja pirang itu, "Tapi kami juga sepakat akan ikut denganmu Naruto."

Ucapan dari Jiraiya membuat Naruto tidak percaya, guru yang mengajarinya saat Final Ujian Chūnin berkata seperti itu, ditambah Naruto melihat Kakashi, Shizune, Hinata, dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut denganmu, kamu adalah satu-satunya yang aku punya saat ini Naruto-kun." semburat merah muncul begitu saja dipipi mulus Sakura.

Naruto sendiri kaget dengan ucapan Sakura, apalagi menambahkan suffix _'kun'_ dibelakang namanya. Mau tidak mau Naruto merona dibuatnya.

 _"Kyaaa! Naruto-kun manis!"_ teriak inner Sakura.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Bukankan kamu akan senang jika aku tidak ada?"

"Jangan sebut nama bajingan itu lagi! Aku sudah muak dengannya!" Naruto dan yang lainnya terlonjak kaget ketika Sakura berteriak, apalagi menyebut Sasuke sebagai seorang bajingan kecuali Kakashi yang sudah tahu mengenai perihal itu.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar Sakura berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu suka dengan Uchiha terakhir itu, hanya saja karena ia tidak mau Sakura membencinya ia rela membuat Sakura senang walaupun pada akhirnya nanti Sakura bersama dengan Sasuke. Bagi Naruto, Sakura adalah gadis yang dicintainya, gadis yang memiliki dahi lebar yang indah sehingga membuat ia ingin menciumnnya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya Sakura-chan." kata Naruto, Sakura mengangguk. Pandangan Naruto kini beralih kepada Kakashi dan Hinata, "Kalian juga akan ikut denganku?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu, aku akan ikut denganmu, aku sudah gagal menjadi seorang guru bagi Sasuke, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya." kata Kakashi dengan nada malas seperti biasanya.

Naruto mengangguk paham, pandangannya beralih ke Hinata untuk mendengarkan kenapa ia ingin ikut dengannya.

Memainkan jari telunjuknya Hinata menatap Naruto dengan merona, "A-ano a-aku ikut dengan Naruto-kun karena berkat N-Naruto-kun aku bisa tahu siapa diriku." kata Hinata sedikit terbata-bata, _'Dan juga aku ingin dekat denganmu.'_ pikir Hinata dengan merona.

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan." kata Naruto tersenyum ceria.

Senyuman Naruto membuat dua gadis cantik merona dikedua pipinya.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan memberitahumu siapa kedua orang tuamu gaki." perkataan ini sukses membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya menatap Jiraiya, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu Tsunade, Naruto berhak tahu siapa dirinya."

Tsunade pasrah lalu mengangguk.

"A-aku punya orang tua..."

"Tentu gaki, memangnya kamu lahir darimana? Dari batu?" kata Jiraiya. Disaat serius seperti ini Jiraiya masih saja bisa membuat lelucon.

Naruto melotot kearah Jiraiya, "Jangan bercanda Ero-Sennin." katanya kesal.

"Hahaha. Wajahmu lucu sekali gaki saat aku berkata seperti tadi," kali ini Tsunade memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada rekan teamnya, Jiraiya menelan ludahnya kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali, "Baiklah akan aku beritahu. Nama ayahmu adalah Namikaze Minato atau orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai Yondaime Hokage dan nama ibumu adalah Uzumaki Kushina, mereka berdua sangat menyayangimu dan mencintaimu."

Berita ini sangat mengejutkan Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata, apalagi Naruto sangat terkejut dengan berita ini, ia sangat senang jika sang idola adalah ayahnya tapi di lain sisi ia sangat sedih.

Menutup matanya Naruto memegang perutnya dengan erat, "Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku Ero-Sennin?"

Sakura dan Hinata bingung apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, tapi bagi orang dewasa yang ada di situ tahu maksud dari remaja pirang bermata biru langit itu.

"Karena ia percaya bahwa kamu akan mampu mengendalikannya," Naruto tercengang dengan ucapan dari sang guru lalu menatap sang guru, "Tidak ada dimana pun seorang ayah tidak percaya dengan anaknya. Aku juga percaya kamu pasti bisa mengendalikannya suatu saat nanti."

Tsunade yang berada di dekat Naruto memeluk Naruto dan berbisik, "Aku juga percaya padamu Naruto. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu saat waktunya tiba." Tsunade tahu mengendalikan chakra _Kyūbi_ tidaklah mudah.

Sakura dan Hinata menatap orang dewasa yang berada diruangan tersebut untuk meminta penjelasan, akhirnya dengan berat hati Tsunade menjelaskan semuanya dengan detail, mereka berdua kaget dan tidak menyangka bahwa didalam tubuh Naruto terdapat _bijū_ terkuat. Mereka berjalan dan mendekati Naruto lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat, mereka berkata bahwa Naruto bukan monster tapi teman mereka yang pantang menyerah.

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum senang, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura dan Hinata akan menerima dirinya.

Tsunade menceritakan kepada mereka semua saat dimana Kushina dan Minato bertemu, akhirnya Naruto tahu kemana tujuannya saat ini.

"Aku akan membangkitkan Uzushiogakure, dan akan membuat Kā-chan dan Tō-chan bangga denganku." mereka semua tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tapi bagaimana cara membangkitkan Uzushiogakure kalau aku tidak punya uang." Naruto melihat dompet Gama-chan dan menghitung uang yang ada, uang yang Naruto punya hanya 50.000 _ryō_.

Semua orang sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Naruto. Jiraiya mulai tertawa dan menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Tenang saja, ayahmu sudah menitipkan semuanya padaku, aku rasa Minato tahu bahwa akan ada kejadian seperti itu," Jiraiya mengeluarkan 4 gulungan lalu memberikannya kepada Naruto, "Jangan dibuka disini gaki, kita akan membukanya di Uzushiogakure." kata Jiraiya yang melihat Naruto ingin membuka 4 gulungan tersebut yang tersegel dengan _Blood Seal_.

Akhirnya mereka semua memutuskan untuk berangkat saat malam tiba, tidak lupa Naruto mengunjungi Konohamaru dan mengatakan semuanya, Konohamaru sangat marah dan sedih tapi Naruto bilang ini sudah menjadi resikonya, Naruto juga berpesan bahwa Konohamaru harus menjadi Hokage yang hebat suatu saat nanti. Konohamaru mengangguk dan memberikan pelukan terakhir kepada seseorang yang sudah dianggap kakak sekaligus rivalnya.

 **xxxx**

Dihutan Konoha, terlihat 7 orang yang sudah bersiap pergi dari Konohagakure, walaupun Naruto di beri waktu tiga hari, mereka tidak mau mengulur-ngulur waktu lagi.

"Baiklah mari kita berangkat!"

Dengan komando Naruto semua orang mulai melompat ke batang pohon satu ke batang pohon lainnya untuk meninggalkan Konohagakure.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Catatan Author:** Maaf teman-teman pembaca sekalian, aku sudah putuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan fanfiction yang sudah aku buat. Tapi untuk yang ini sepertinya akan terus berlanjut walaupun updatenya akan sedikit lebih lama. Saya harap anda sekalian suka dengan fanfiction kali ini.

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca, review, follow dan favorite fiction ini. Saya harap kalian suka dengan idenya.


End file.
